ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
Create New Poison
Create New Poison creates a new poison. Presents a list of poisons you can make with your current items. List of Poisons *'Level 1: Paralyze' **A paralyzing poison. **For 300 seconds, decreases attack speed by -10%, evasion -10%, and movement speed by 1/2. **Weight: 2 *'Level 2: Pyrexia' **A poison that causes a high fever. **For 300 seconds, causes incurable Blindness and causes the player to see illusions. Sometimes causes 100 damage which can interrupt casting of skills. **Weight: 2 **Only causes Blindness, no Confusion effect. Blindness on screen only lasts 30 seconds. Can be reduced by stats and can be cured. 25% flee and -25 hit penalty remains till poison is removed. Even if Poison is removed Blindness remains till the 30s ends. Damage is once every 3s. Interrupts casting. *'Level 3: Disheart' **A poison that slows healing. For 300 seconds, drops the effectiveness of recovery on the target by 20%. This effect stacks with Critical Wounds. **Weight: 2 **Reduces Heal and etc. Don't know about potions as they vary quite a bit. *'Level 4: Leech End' **A poison created with leeches. For 300 seconds, drains HP every second Damage done by Leech End : (Maxhp/100)-(Armor DEF+Status DEF) **Weight: 2 **Interrupts casting. Des not bypass Phen. New damage formula: HP/100+vit*2 on a GX and HP/100-3xVit on other Classes and Monsters. *'Level 5: Antidote' **Item Catalyst for the skill Antidote. **Weight: 0 *'Level 6: Venom Bleed' **A poison that lowers the strength of a person. **For 15 seconds, reduces MaxHP by 15%. **Weight: 2 **It lasts 300s instead of the stated 15s. *'Level 7: Magic Mushroom' **A poison made with the delusional effects of magic mushrooms. **For 300 seconds, every 4 seconds you lose 3% of your HP and involuntarily cast a random skill. **Weight: 2 **Skills that are autocasted by Magic Mushroom: Providence, Maximize Power, Improve Concentration, Back Slide, Reverse Tatami, Cast Off Cicada Shell, Sight, Endure, Hammer Fall, Frost Joker or Scream, Flip the Coin, Find Stone, Angelus, Auto Counter, Ruwach, Energy Coat, Magnificat, Signum Crusis, Magnum Break, First Aid, Summon Spirit Sphere, Auto Guard **If you are already casting a skill it will cancel that casting to cast a new spell. Power Maximization from this poison is bugged is doesn't work or drain SP. *'Level 8: Toxin' **A nerve paralyzing poison. **For 300 seconds, every 3 seconds it causes the damage motion on your character, interrupting any skills. Skills not interrupted do not receive the effects of your weapon or cards. **Weight: 2 **Damage is now only every 10s even if description says 3. Drains 3% SP every 10 secs. As stated before bypasses Phen effect. *'Level 9: Oblivion Curse' **A poison that causes loss of memory. **For 300 seconds causes the target to suffer from amnesia. While in amnesia it blocks natural SP recovery and cannot be canceled via Lex Divina or Green Potion. While in this status you cannot use any skills. **Weight: 2 **INT reduces chance of Curse by INT/125. INT has no effect on duration. See also *Create Deadly Poison External links *iRO Wiki *Divine Pride Category:Guillotine Cross Skills